fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegbert/Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes With the Avatar (Male) C Support * Avatar: Siegbert, I see you reading that book all the time. What is it? * Siegbert: Hello, Avatar. It's a collection of paintings bu one of my favorite artists. * Avatar: Oh really? May I take a look? A wheat field at harvest time... A calm ocean... You're a fan of scenery paintings, I take it? * Siegbert: I am, though I like most all paintings, really. I tend to take to looking at these paintings after a long battle. They're...calming, somehow. They help me to relax. * Avatar: I think I can see why. * Siegbert: You're more than welcome to borrow the book , if you'd like. * Avatar: That's be wonderful! Are you sure you won't miss it? * Siegbert: Not at all--I have a decent collection of others that I can look at in the meantime. * Avatar: Then I'll take you up on your kind offer, Thank you! * Siegbert: The pleasure is all mine. * Avatar: This does have me wondering, though... Do you ever paint your own paintings? * Siegbert: It's...just a hobby. Growing up, I received instructions in all of the various arts. * Avatar: Talented with a brush and a sword... You're definitely Xander's son. * Siegbert: My father did make sure that my tutors covered a wide range on subjects. I do my best to show him that I appreciate the balanced education. * Avatar: You have nothing to worry about there, Siegbert. * Siegbert: Thank you, Avatar. B Support * Siegbert: Hrmmm... * Avatar: Ah, Siegbert! There you are. I wanted to return the book I borrowed the other day. * Siegbert: Oh! How did you like it? * Avatar: It was lovely! Each picture was prettier than the last. * Siegbert: If you liked that one, I'm sure you'll enjoy some of the others I have. I'll bring them by sometime. * Avatar: Thank you! I'd love to see them. * Siegbert: ... * Avatar: Is something wrong Siegbert? You seem to be a bit preoccupied. * Siegbert: Ah, I apologize. I've just found myself consumed by some things lately. * Avatar: You know that I'm always available to talk if you need to. * Siegbert: That's very kind of you... Perhaps I could take you up on that offer? Right now? * Avatar: Certainly! * Siegbert: Do you think I am of any use here? * Avatar: What do you mean? * Siegbert: I'm worried that I am not living up to my potential, as my father's son. On second thought, forget I said anything. I won't fix anything by whining. Any time I spend worrying would be much better used working toward a solution. I'm sure that's what my father does, so I should follow his example... * Avatar: Siegbert, sometimes it's good to stop and worry for a little bit. * Siegbert: But I'm sure my father never lets his issues slow him down... * Avatar: Knowing Xander, that could very well be true, but... You are not your father, Siegbert. You don't have to be exactly like him. Why not take time to worry over things? * Siegbert: Are you sure? * Avatar: I'm positive. * Siegbert: Thank you. It's...comforting to hear someone say that. This is the first time I've ever talked about my worries with anyone. There's something about you thank makes it easier, Avatar. I'm glad we met. A Support * Siegbert: Pardon me, Avatar. Could I have a moment of your time? * Avatar: Sure. What do you need? * Siegbert: Well... Hah, this is requiring a but more courage than I though... * Avatar: The way you say that makes me worry... * Siegbert: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! *whew* All right. You just...have to promise me you won't laugh. * Avatar: Now why would I ever laugh at you, Siegbert? * Siegbert: I don't know, Avatar! I'm not used to showing weakness in front of others... I wanted to...show you this... * Avatar: A...picture? It certainly has a lot of character. Is this something you drew yourself? * Siegbert: ...Yes. But I'm a little ashamed with how it turned out. I thought though, since you enjoyed the book I shared with you... You might like to see one of my drawings, sort of inspired by it. * Avatar: This is everyone sitting around a bonfire, right? I think it's pretty charming, really. * Siegbert: Do you really?! I feel like I can't draw the way I really want to yet... * Avatar: Just looking at this picture, I can feel warm feelings bubbling up inside me. * Siegbert: You're too kind, Avatar. Thank you. Talking to you really helps, you know? I already feel like it's not such a bad thing to show my weaknesses to other people. I've been very focused on living up to my father's greatness. Knowing that I'll be king someday, I want to do everything to make father proud. * Avatar: Siegbert... * Siegbert: But I realize, just like you said, that I don't need to be like him. Your words have really lifted my spirits. So, even though it's a vert early picture... I wanted you to see what I can do. I wanted to see me as I am. * Avatar: Thank you. * Siegbert: Avatar, I hope that I can continue to be vulnerable with you. I would really appreciate it. * Avatar: Of course. I'm here for you, Siegbert, in any way you need me. * Siegbert: Thanks. With the Avatar (Female) With the Avatar (Female) (Mother) With Azura (Mother) With Felicia (Mother) C Support * Siegbert: Mother... So this is where you were. * Felicia: Siegbert? Nice of you to come... * Siegbert: You seem tired. Is everything OK? * Felicia: Haha, are you worried about me? Don't be. I've just been overwhelmed lately... It's getting to me a little. * Siegbert: I see... Mother, I think I know the perfect way to help us both! * Felicia: That would be wonderful! What did you have in mind? * Siegbert: I'd like to give you a shoulder massage. * Felicia: I'd appreciate it, but I fail to see what good that would do you. * Siegbert: Like you, I've been feeling some aches and pains. One of the healers here showed me some pressure points to relieve the pain, but I can't really find the spots when I try to massage myself. If I could practice on your shoulders, you could tell me when I find the spots. * Felicia: It seems perfectly logical when you put it that way. Just be gentle, dear. * Siegbert: Excellent! Thank you, Mother. Here, try and relax... * Felicia: Ahh... I needed that. It's like the fatigue was never there. Thank you, Siegbert. May I repay the favor? * Siegbert: No need for concern, Mother. I'm the one who should be thanking you. Now that I know where to apply pressure my pain will be a thing of the past. * Felicia: Ah, yes! I was so relieved that I almost forgot about that part. Well, even though you did it partly for yourself, I'm grateful anyway. B Support * Siegbert: Ugh... * Felicia: Oh dear... Is the soreness returning? Show me where it hurts, dear. * Siegbert: It's nothing, Mother. Don't worry about it. * Felicia: I was never sure about this idea to massage yourself. Come, let me do it for you. * Siegbert: I'm fine, really! I don't want to be seen like this. * Felicia: Oh, Siegbert... Surely it won't tarnish your image too badly, will it? * Siegbert: *sigh* Fine... * Felicia: Unless I miss my guess, I'd say a stiff neck isn't the only thing troubling you. * Siegbert: Nothing you need to worry about--I'm sure I can handle things on my own. * Felicia: Are you certain of that? * Siegbert: Well... Lately I find myself lost in thought a lot. I can't help thinking that I'm not strong enough yet. Or wondering if I have what it takes to protect the people. * Felicia: It's true... You'll meet many people stronger than you in this world. You're not yet old enough to have their wealth of experience and knowledge. It's frustrating to meet such people and see how far you have to go... * Siegbert: Mother, you aren't really helping... * Felicia: But you should take these meetings as a cue to learn from those people. That's what youth is about, Siegbert: learning all that you can from your elders. Worries and hardships are important growing opportunities! * Siegbert: Worry and hardship... These things will make me stronger. Thank you, Mother. I feel a bit better already. * Felicia: I'm glad to have helped. If what vexes you ever brings you pain again, I'm happy to massage you anytime! With Mozu (Mother) With Xander (Father) C Support * Siegbert: Hello, Father * Xander: Siegbert? I didn't see you there. * Siegbert: Are you preparing to ride into the fray? * Xander: That I am. Care to join me? * Siegbert: I-I'll decline... I lack the necessary experience to ride at your side. Any contribution I could make would pale in comparison to yours, Father... * Xander: I'm not expecting you to sweep the battlefield single-handedly, Son. But I think you'd get a lot out of it. Hands-on experience is priceless. * Siegbert: I don't doubt that. It's just... You see, I— * Xander: I won't force your hand, Siegbert. I realize you have your own duties to handle. * Siegbert: I hope I'm not disappointing you, Father. * Xander: Think nothing of it. We'd best both be off, then. I to my duties, and you to yours. But do bear in mind that my position and my sword will pass to you someday. Remember that well. * Siegbert: You needn't worry about that, Father. It is ever uppermost in my mind... B Support * Xander: I'd like to ask you something, Siegbert. What qualities are demanded of those who inspire others to action? * Siegbert: Might, wisdom, and skill come to mind. An iron will and faith in one's cause... * Xander: Indeed, all of those are crucial qualities in a leader. * Siegbert: You have an ample share of each one, Father. * Xander: And which of these qualities do you see in yourself, my son? * Siegbert: None of them. If I am an apple from your tree, it is undoubtedly a rotten one. I must hone my skills, until I am as mighty and noble as you... * Xander: I am very sorry, Siegbert. * Siegbert: Whatever for, Father? * Xander: I fear that my constant presence at your side has stunted your growth... Even more alarming, I fear I have somehow harmed your own self-image. That is the last thing a father ever wants to do to their own son. To compare the two of us does justice to neither. You have your own methods—your own ideals—and they are as valid as mine. * Siegbert: You're wrong! You are the star by which I navigate, Father! The yardstick by which I measure myself. You're...you're my hero. * Xander: I understand your feelings, Son. Truly, I do. There was a time when my father was the world to me as well. But if you would learn any one thing from me, let it be this. Your father I may be, but in this army, you and I are but fellow soldiers. And a soldier who cannot rely on his allies shall inevitably meet a swift end. In order to properly rely on me, you must first stop being intimidated by me. I am no star, merely a learning tool. Let us help keep each other sharp. * Siegbert: Father... Thank you. I will consider carefully what you have said. * Xander: If I can do anything to aid your growth, please don't hesitate to tell me. I wish to know...as your ally, and especially as your father. * Siegbert: I will, Father! I promise! A Support * Siegbert: Father... There is a small matter I'm hoping you might help me with... * Xander: Siegbert? Leaning on me for assistance, are you? It's about time. * Siegbert: I hope I'm not being a bother... * Xander: Not in the least. What seems to be the trouble? * Siegbert: Ofttimes when I am caught in the gazes of our people, I am struck with fear. Their eyes are so heavy with expectation, and there are so many of them... I feel I must be nothing less than perfect in their eyes. And this vexes me. * Xander: You buckle under the weight of expectation, do you? I know the feeling well. * Siegbert: You do, Father? I didn't expect you to say that. * Xander: I'm flesh and bone, like anyone else. I wasn't prepared for this burden at first. * Siegbert: Then you are just the one to tell me—however did you manage the strain? * Xander: ...Bunnies. Whenever the people's beseeching eyes caused me to lose my nerve... I would imagine them as bunnies. Even the most chickenhearted, after all, never shrank from a bunny's stare. * Siegbert: Well, that's...certainly true. * Xander: It's not always that I imagine them this way, of course. Only at times when the strain might be otherwise too much to bear. * Siegbert: Haha... It's an interesting approach! I'll try that next time, Father. * Xander: I hope that it helps you as it has helped me. But do you know what lifts my spirits even more, Siegbert? To see my son come to me for advice. * Siegbert: I...I just never wanted you to think that I couldn't figure it out on my own. I just want so badly for you to be proud— * Xander: I know. And I am. More than words could ever fully convey. But we both stand to gain, never to lose, from frank and honest discussion. Let us not be strangers, but family. Anything you need, I wish to provide. * Siegbert: Thank you, Father. I won't soon forget those words. I...I love you so very much. * Xander: I love you too, my son. Come. Let us continue this discussion over a cup of tea. * Siegbert: Yes, sir! With Effie (Mother) With Peri (Mother) With Selena (Mother) With Beruka (Mother) With Nyx (Mother) With Charlotte (Mother) C Support * Siegbert: Mother... So this is where you were. * Charlotte: Oh, Siegbert. Was there something you needed? * Siegbert: You seem tired. Is everything OK? * Charlotte: Oh, I'm dandy. Don't worry about it. Have I been a little busy lately? Sure. Is it tiring me out? Definitely. But no big deal. * Siegbert: I see... Mother, I think I know the perfect way to help us both! * Charlotte: What did you have in mind? * Siegbert: I'd like to give you a shoulder massage. * Charlotte: Not that I wouldn't love that, but I don't see what you'd get out of it... * Siegbert: Like you, I've been feeling some aches and pains. One of the healers here showed me some pressure points to relieve the pain, but I can't really find the spots when I try to massage myself. If I could practice on your shoulders, you could tell me when I find the spots. * Charlotte: Oh. That makes sense. Well, why not? Do your worst. * Siegbert: Excellent! Thank you, Mother. Here, try and relax... * Charlotte: Oooh... I needed that. I feel like a new woman--a much less tired one. Thanks, Siegbert. I worry about you, though, if your back's hurting too. * Siegbert: No need for concern, Mother. I'm the one who should be thanking you. Now that I know where to apply pressure, my pain will be a thing of the past. * Charlotte: Fingers crossed! With Hinoka (Mother) With Sakura (Mother) With Kana (Male) With Kana (Male) (Son) With Kana (Male) (Brother) With Kana (Female) With Shigure (Brother) With Sophie C Support * Sophie: Hiiiya! hya! Ha! Take this! And that! And that! Hm? Oh! Siegbert! Good Morning! * Siegbert: Good morning, Sophie. Why are you up so early? Training? * Sophie: Training? I guess you could say that...Really, though, I was just trying to distract myself from something. Swinging the old lance around really takes my mind off things. HIIIYA! * Siegbert: Oh? Did something bad happen? * Sophie: Yeah. I got into a bit of a spat with Avel. * Siegbert: Ah, yes. Your famous mount. I've heard he can be quite the handful. * Sophie: You don't know the half of it! He's always wandering off into the wilderness! Even when I'm riding him! And if he's not doing that, he's trying to take a bite out of someone! Just last week, he almost took off a piece of Avatar's shoulder! And today he's been especially terrible. He even tried to kick me in the face! So I screamed at him and took away his snack. * Siegbert: I see. Well, sometimes a master must lead with a firm hand. * Sophie: I guess. I don't know. Maybe I was too hard on the big dummy. He's probably starving by now... * Siegbert: You care a lot about Avel, don't you? He must be very happy to have a friend like you. * Sophie: Thanks, Siegbert. That's kind of you to say. But I think Avel would beg to differ. * Siegbert: Don't say that. I bet Avel knows how you feel about him. Our animals tend to pick up on more than you'd think. * Sophie: Hm. Maybe you're right. Oh! Look at the time! I'd better go feed him his lunch now! Poor thing...Thanks, Siegbert! See you later! * Siegbert: I could go for some lunch myself. I wonder if there's any bear meat left... With Midori With Forrest C Support * Siegbert: Forrest! Are you going out to do some shopping? * Forrest: I am! I heard some new fabrics have just arrived at the tailor's. I'm so excited. I haven't had a nice swath of silk in ages! * Siegbert: Are you going alone? Perhaps I could accompany you. * Forrest: Oh, did you have some shopping to do too? * Siegbert: Not exactly. I just feel like it's been too long since we've chatted. * Forrest: What do you mean? We talked for three hours straight yesterday! Or was there something in particular you wanted to talk about? * Siegbert: Er...well, no. I apologize. Would you prefer to go alone? * Forrest: No, it's not that. But you don't really wish to have a chat, do you? You're trying to protect me again. * Siegbert: *sigh* Guilty as charged. Is that so terrible of me? You're my cousin. I just want to make sure you're safe. * Forrest: I'm touched by your concern, but I really don't need looking after. But...I suppose it's all right, just this once. * Siegbert: Are you sure? It's all right if you don't want me to go. * Forrest: Yes, I'm certain. At the very least, it will give me the pleasure of your conversation. Shall we depart? * Siegbert: By all means! After you. B Support * Siegbert: Forrest! Off to go shopping again? * Forrest: Siegbert? Yes, actually I am. * Siegbert: I was just thinking about going shopping again as well! May I tag along? * Forrest: ... * Siegbert: Forrest? Is something wrong? * Forrest: Thank you for helping me fend off that pack of ruffians that attacked us last time. * Siegbert: Huh? Oh, think nothing of it. I will not allow anyone to harm my cousin. I simply did what had to be done. * Forrest: Right. And you plan on joining me today in case something similar happens? * Siegbert: Indeed. Do you mind? * Forrest: Yes, I do. * Siebert: But...if I had't been there last time... Forrest, you were outnumbered! * Forrest: Either way, my decision stands. I can take care of myself. I don't need you protecting me all the time! * Siegbert: This is nonsense. * Forrest: I am not a child. I know your intentions are pure, but you're my cousin, not my keeper! So just let me take care of myself from now on, OK? * Siegbert: I...I just... As you wish, I suppose. I don't like it, but I respect your decision. * Forrest: *sigh* Thank you. Sorry if that sounded harsh. I'll take my leave of you now. * Siegbert: ... A Support * Forrest: Siegbert. I'm sorry about the other day. I was too harsh. * Siegbert: No, I should be the one apologizing. It was my fault in the first place. You were right. I was so worried about your safety, I treated you like a child. I know you're not weak or anything. I just worry about you. Anyway, I'm so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was unforgivably wrong. * Forrest: Siegbert...it's OK. I understand. Your heart was in the right place. I'm happy you were trying to protect me. It's nice having a guardian angel. But from here on out, I wasnt you to see me as your ally, not your obligation, OK? * Siegbert: Yes, of course. I never meant to do otherwise. I swear it. You're still my cousin, and I love you. I will always want to protect you. But you're as capable a man as I, and I will respect that from now on. * Forrest: Exactly! I'm so happy you understand. * Siegbert: So! Want to go shopping? I really do have something to do in town this time, I promise! * Forrest: Yes, that sounds wonderful. Let's go! With Ignatius With Velouria With Ophelia With Soleil With Nina With Shiro C Support * Siegbert: Ho there, Shiro. If you're free, there's a matter of like to discuss with you. * Shiro: Huh? Oh. Sure, Siegbert. What is it? * Siegbert: Nothing of great import. I simply want to get to know you better. As we are both destined to rule someday, I thought we should cement our relationship. * Shiro: Hmmm... I don't have anything against the idea, but damn. You're not playing around! * Siegbert: In what way? * Shiro: I mean, you're way ahead of the game to think about friendly relations now. I just think it would be cool if we could kick back and relax, y'know? * Siegbert: Shiro.... Are you aware of your responsibility as the crown prince? * Shiro: Say what? * Siegbert: It is our noblesse oblige to consider what's best for our kingdoms and act accordingly. And I have the sense when I look at you that you don't fully grasp this. * Shiro: S-sorry, what? Sounds like you're saying I don't have what it takes to be prince. * Siegbert: Not in so many words. But I do think it would behoove you to be more mindful of your actions. * Shiro: I made my mind up about all that stuff when I left the Deeprealms. And nobody's gonna tell me otherwise. * Siegbert: Er... * Shiro: Oh, I know just how to settle this! Let's put it to the test! * Siegbert: I don't follow... * Shiro: Yeah, you know! When you can't agree you gotta fight it out! Some kind of test of strength... Hm. Oh! We should arm-wrestle! Whaddaya say? * Siegbert: How does that resolve anything? Wouldn't it be better to talk this out rationally? * Shiro: A real king would rise to the challenge! What do you say? Are you up for it? * Siegbert: You leave me no choice. Let's have this test of strength you're so keen on. * Shiro: Yeah, buddy! It's on now! * Siegbert: Urk---! B Support * Siegbert: Shiro, might I talk to you? * Shiro: Hey, Siegbert! Come to try your luck at arm wrestling again? * Siegbert: No, I've accepted my loss from last time, vexing though it was. * Shiro: Ahaha! You weren't ready to take the champ, but I'm always up for rematch! * Siegbert: Are you suggesting that to hear me out, I must defeat you at arm wrestling? * Shiro: Aw, don't look so down about it! I had lots of fun in our little bout. Tests of strength show a lot about a guy's character, you know. I felt like we really bonded as I slammed your arm to the table! Just like you wanted! I'm not like you, who cares module about duty and royalty and all. I'm more the type of guy who worries about how to get people to like me the way I am. * Siegbert: Is that a concern of yours? * Shiro: Yeah. Most folks who're nice to me want to butter up a prince, not get to know a guy. That's why I work hard to be a better man. * Siegbert: Yes, that makes sense. I can understand that impulse, I think. It's not my way, though. * Shiro: Why not? * Siegbert: Much as I'd like to earn affection of my subjects... I don't think I could fill my father's shoes if I did. * Shiro: Who, Xander? * Siegbert: Yes. The whole kingdom adores him because of his devotion in protecting them. I couldn't hold a candle to such a great King. * Shiro: ... What are you talking about, man? You've GOT this. * Siegbert: What? * Shiro: You're the only Siegbert there is. So why compare yourself to someone else? Just plan on making your kingdom the awesome place you know it can be. * Siegbert: ...Well put. Strange as it is to admit, there's wisdom in that. When the time comes for me to rule over Nohr, I must simply do the best I can. * Shiro: Yeah, you're getting it! Just do things how you want to, and BAM! The rest takes care of itself! * Siegbert: "Bam"? I'm not sure that's any way to run a kingdom... That brings me to something I'd meant to mention. You might try to solve things less with raw enthusiasm and more with careful planning. As a prince, you should be more mindful of your surroundings. * Shiro: Auuuugh, I knowwww! Believe me, I think about that all the time. Well I guess I should be thankful I have you to point out my flaws to me. * Siegbert: Haha... I suppose. I wouldn't do it if we didn't know each other well by now. * Shiro: That's right! My good pal Siegbert! * Siegbert: Hah, yes...pal it is. A Support * Siegbert: Aha! Victory is mine! * Shiro: Damn! I can't believe you beat me at arm wrestling... * Siegbert: I thought that since we do it every time I see you, I should train in secret. And as you can see, it's paid off. * Shiro: Haha! Well played. Let's go again! * Siegbert: Gladly. It's moments like this that drive home how deep our friendship has become. I hope that things between us can remain so cordial once the war is over. * Shiro: Yeah, same here. We've gotta stay in touch, you know? * Siegbert: Shiro... * Shiro: Hey! Don't go mushy on me now! You crack me up, buddy. * Siegbert: Come now...! Can't I express my joy without making a laughingstock of myself? * Shiro: Hahaha! Sorry, I'm just uncomfortable when things get too heavy. But I wasn't lying when I said we need to stay in touch. You said yourself. When the war is over and we go our separate ways... Our friendship will still cross the border between our countries. * Siegbert: I'll do my utmost to ensure that. I pray that the people of our respective countries will follow suit. * Shiro: Ha! There you go, laying it on thick again! * Siegbert: Was I? I meant every word of it. I value our friendship, and I look forward to maintaining relations with you. * Shiro: You wanna shake on it? * Siegbert: It would be a novel change to clasp hands for something besides arm wrestling... * Shiro: Hehehe! Put her there, buddy! * Siegbert: A handshake between princes.... Our friendship is of global import. * Shiro: Hahaha! Yeah, when you put it that way. It's the best friendship in the world! With Mitama With Caeldori Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script